1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatic separation of useful and noise information in microscopic energy images, particularly, microscopic images of wafer surfaces as, for example, on silicon substrates for the purpose of automatic recognition of wafer identification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scanning and recognition apparatus and methods for text and images are known but such systems have worked only with images which have substantial contrast as, for example, printed material on paper.